UNTITLED(for now)
by Xxbrokenpictures
Summary: Buffy and the gang are going to a camp/retreat sort of thing. Everything goes well, until a little girl dies. Now Buffy is determined to find the killer at the retreat, where she finds Cordelia, Wesley, and (WHAT'S THIS?!!) RILEY?! how will it go now if B
1. Default Chapter

"Untitled (for now)"  
--------------------  
By: Buffy Ann Summers  
  
Summary: Buffy and the gang are going to a camp/retreat sort of thing.   
Everything goes well, until a little girl dies. Now Buffy is determined to  
find the killer at the retreat, where she finds Cordelia, Wesley, and (WHAT'S  
THIS?!!) RILEY?! how will it go now if Buffy is secretly going out with  
Spike?! ooo! what will happen?!  
  
A/n: I'm a really bad writer because I have this disabilaty to drop a whole  
story just when it's getting good and just because I find this really cool  
idea!! so... sorry to my readers if it's been a long period of time since a  
chapter has been added! (that goes for my Destiny in a blade fic and all  
my other Buffy ficlets.. SORRY!) oh! R/R!!! (PLEASE!) And I promise you I   
will get help for my 'problem'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NNNNNNOOOO!" she yelled, it was to late. The little girl lay on the  
ground her body, not a sight no one wanted to see. Including her. The air now  
reeked of death and blood. It creeped into her brain and squeezed her lungs.  
That attack was ment for her. Before she could react, it disappeared into the  
woods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Please.." she pleaded for the sixth time "I mean everyone's going   
- that is everyone with a partner"  
He stared. Which was the only thing he had been doing since she arrived.   
Stare. Stare. Blink. Stare.  
"B-but it's not like I'm calling you my partner o-or anything" she  
sighed, she was going nowhere with him just sitting there and looking really  
amused. It wasn't her fault. If only he could have just instantly agreed to  
go with her, rather than to watch her literally plead down on bended knees.  
It was amusing as a matter of fact, it was a once in a lifetime to have a  
slayer beg you to go with her, it wasn't everyday you get to have this. He  
grinned.  
"Soo... run this by me, pet" he spoke the only words that had left   
his mouth the entire time "you want me to go where?"  
"this retreat thing .."  
"And .. why?"  
"Because. Because willow's going with tara, anya's going with   
xander, and dawn's off with her friends. So I figured if something goes   
wrong I need someone strong..desirably hot....and..."  
He gave her a look.  
"Don't push it slayer" his face was just inches away from her and  
the scowl on his face told her he wasn't in the mood to play games "So..  
you want ME to go with YOU in this..."  
"Retreat"  
"Correct... you want me to go as your cabana boy?" he scoffed "You  
must be off your bird"  
His big brother act around her (since she returned from the dead) had gotten  
him into this. Hell he really was concerned. He didn't want to lose her. Now  
in this tight predicament, she uses their vamp to slayer relationship to   
lull him into saying yes. He didn't think so. At least, not in the   
relationship she was depending on. Yes. Hint. Hint. Wink. Wink. The 'OTHER'  
relationship.  
"Please, Spike?"  
"No. And here's another reason why, love"  
She was all ears.  
"Last I've checked, slayer. We vampires are STILL NOT immune to the  
big bright ball of fire in the sky -you call 'the sun' and yet gives you the  
reason to NOT be frollicing around with a big pile of dust"  
"Spike."  
"What, true isn't it?"  
"Well, I-I could ask willow to poof a spell for you.." She sat on his   
lap, he wrapped an arm around her waist "you know one of those spells where  
you know"  
"no I don't know"  
"immune to the sun -that kinda stuff"  
"hm... which brings me to another question, pet"  
She listened again preparing herself for another Spike-related humor.  
"What?"  
"the scoods have no idea about us, right?"  
She nodded her head.  
"which bring me to the question,love .. why would she agree to do a   
spell for me?"  
Buffy thought for a moment.  
"oh..."  
"exactly" he scoffed as a big grin appeared from the corner of his   
lips. The grinned died. Uh-oh, she brought out the heavy equipment. Doggy  
eyes and pouty lips.  
"look at that" he brought his forehead to hers "pouty"  
She giggled as he brought her into a sudden kiss that ended for a few   
seconds or minutes.  
"Please?" she begged once more, leaving him vurnerable  
He sighed a VERY big sigh. Before he could say anything she yelped with   
glee, kissed him on his cheeks, said thanks, and left. Spike sighed again.  
Well, at least she was happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She burst into the door of the magic shop. Scaring half of the   
customers. No matter, there would be more to come.  
"willow?" She called out, no willow "Xander? Giles?" none.  
A voice called out to her, from the way back. They were they. All huddled  
around a T.V screen, mouth hanging open.  
"Whoa, what happened?" she asked, they looked at her "something   
happened"  
"They found mutilated bodies, Buff" came Xander's voice "by the   
woods, near the park"  
"Anything serious?"  
"yea 2 dogs, a cat, and A KID" came his reply "Buff, this isn't   
human. this is this is the initiatve all over again"  
"no, it isn't"  
"the investigations say it happened at daytime" came willow "so,  
that rules out vamps, and night creepy crawlys"  
"no there are some creatures out a day .. but I'll have to research  
to find out" came giles, he already had a book in his hand which was a   
relief to see.  
"good. I have a plan. Willow, I need Spike's help."  
"what?!"  
"well, do you have anyone suitable to help me fight this thing?"  
They were quiet.  
"I thought so. Will, find a spell for spike so he won't go barbecue  
on me. were gonna hunt this thing in the morning."  
It wasn't until someone realized what tommorow was.  
"Isn't that retreat thing tommorow?" piped Anya  
If she had been more directive than to question the fact, she would have died  
-again.  
"All the more to be on the lookout" Buffy answered "me and Spike will   
go after this thing, if anything goes wrong send someone to get us .."  
With one last look at Willow and the others who were eyeing her   
suspicously, she left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was quite. After the brutal investagation everyone endured,   
quietness was a really good sign that the FBI had left. Condolences were   
given to the little girls parents and guilt was on everyone's mind. Including  
her's. It was an accident. The little girl came out of nowhere and she had   
been caught in the crossfire of the demon's target, which was her. The little  
girl had nothing to do with it. Sigh. The demon was still at large, word from   
her sources had indicated there will be humans walking in the woods where it  
hid in the morning. Some sort of ritual where they sleep on the ground. She  
didn't get it. But innocent people ment morning buffet which could lead to  
lunch or maybe even dinner. Who knows? all she had to do was prevent it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning was coming, he could feel it. Much less the instinct of   
running to take cover was overpowering, but he couldn't stop. Buffy had   
stopped over his place five hours ago or more to tell him about what had  
happen, and of course for a good romp. Topped the last one they had. He   
began to think his attitude was rubbing on her. Damn. That didn't sound   
good for the world to hear. A spike-like slayer. HEHEHEH.  
He entered the magic shop from the ohh.. maybe 5 to 9 minute walk  
and instantly felt the heavy gaze or glares of the scoobs. What did he do  
now? He grinned. Buffy was here. Sleeping.  
"Well .... looky who's here" the sarcasticaly speaking Xander Harris  
spoke. He hadn't taken Buffy's plan into liking yet. As a matter of fact any  
plan including Spike -he didn't like. But for Buffy's sake. He had to.  
"And look who's there" spike retorted. It was too early to start  
exchanging insults. Not when Buffy's sleeping. Okay ... rewind, since when  
was it too early to insult? "I wager you slept here .. I smell you"  
Didn't say anything. It was true. He stayed up half the night finding  
the spell to save Spike's ass from exploding into pure dust, which he hadn't  
mind if Buffy hadn't requested it. Damn her. What's Spike got that he hasn't.  
He had a head like he did. He had a body like he did. He had muscles like he  
has, well at least what he called his muscles. He was alive, Spike wasn't for  
129 years now. It was the accent wasn't it. The accent made him more manly   
than he did. So he could develope one. If he wanted one. Yea, right who  
was he kidding. Spike's Spike and Xander was Xander. He was no G.I jo.  
"Shut up, let's get over with" he returned, round one to the vamp. So   
what the next one's his. No doubt.  
Muttering to himself as he went to go retrive Willow he took one last  
look at Spike who busied himself to take a seat across Buffy. That was odd.   
He shrugged it off. There's nothing going on between them. Besides, this was  
SPIKE.  
"Wake up, love" he wispered, Buffy murmured. He couldn't make out  
what it was.  
"Thirty more minutes, mom" she whined, Spike grinned. Was she   
dreaming?  
"If I give you half an hour, pet .. I may spontanously combust" he  
chuckled "Sun's out, wouldn't you love that?"  
More Spike jokes. Great. She smiled somewhere beneath her hair.  
"Spike? that you?"  
"The one and only, pet"  
"concieted much?"  
She laughed. She heard him too, laugh. An actual one. Not a haha-I'm-gonna  
destroy-the-world laugh, but a normal one. It made him sound normal. Well,  
kinda. Before she could say anything about that Willow came. She looked at  
Spike.  
"You ready?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
People had gathered, and there were more coming. It was amusing.   
Really. She walked besides them with the heavy load she carried. Obviously,  
she stole them. Yep, from a girl who asked her for help. The girl wasn't   
dead, Just sleeping. In her car. Which part of her car? You don't want to   
know. A man approached her. He seemed nice.  
"Your name, please?" he asked.  
She smiled.  
"I'm Cordelia's friend" that was the girl's name, her wallet told  
her that before she threw it to the ground " my name's Miki. Have you seen  
her?"  
"So your her guest?" she nodded "yea, a while ago. I'll tell her   
your looking for her if I see her again."  
"Thank you"  
She loved this town, everyone was so gulible. She dropped the   
luggage and resumed to carry her own backpack. What was that girl bringing?  
Rocks? Her senses heightened as she passed a couple of British men talking.  
She stood by them pretending to wait for someone. She listened.  
"So what are you doing here? Sunnydale isn't Angel's territory" spoke  
the one of two.  
"true, but he insisted we get a bit of fresh air. L.A was getting a  
bit quiet. We needed the rest anyway" replied the second.  
"You won't get any rest here I'll tell you that"  
"So, how's Buffy doing?"  
"Great, she'll be surprised to see you here"  
"I'm not the only one here, Cordy's with me"  
"Cordelia? my this is a surprise if I do say so myself"  
Cordelia? Big whoop! she's sleeping.   
"Where is she anyways?" the first continued.  
"I have no idea. We checked in and she went to go get her stuff"  
Uh-oh... that signaled her it was time to leave.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were late. She knew it. Tara, Willow, Anya, Xander and even   
Spike knew it. It wasn't her fault. She had to grab her things which   
included some of Spike's. They walked in a brisk pace that looked like a  
power walk. It was funny to look at until Xander came to a halt. They looked   
at him.  
"Hey that's cordelia's car" he sounded amused, but his face didn't   
say it was amusing. They continued walking, till they heard something.  
"did anyone hear that?" came Buffy's voice, they stopped and turned  
to look at Cordelia's car. Someone was yelling from her trunk.   
"go check it out, Buffy" suggested Willow. Buffy sighed. She didn't  
want to. She looked at Spike, who was amazed at his new found freedom.  
"What?" he spoke, it then hit him what he was supposed to do.  
He walked up to Cordelia's car with Buffy and the Scoobs behind him.   
this was ridiculous. He noticed the keys were still in the keyhole. Lifting,  
the trunk it revealed a feminine form of a girl.  
"Cordelia?!!"  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!"  
They removed the gag in her mouth and she began to rant about a girl and  
how she found herself in the trunk of her car.  
"Cordelia! slow down!"  
"Okay.." she inhaled and exhaled "I was trying to get my things out   
of my car and the case was heavy. I spotted this girl walking and I asked  
for help. And that was it, I found myself in there.."  
" so.. let me get this straight..you were getting your luggage that  
you packed for the whole century and it was really heavy so you asked for   
help. So correct me if I'm wrong, but the girl you asked for help knocked   
you unconsious and dragged you into your trunk where you stay for oh ..lets  
say and hour or more? .. did anyone find that crazy? because I would do that  
if I was asked to carry that much"  
"Your on a hellmouth, harris. No one draggs you to your trunk for no   
sort of reason..." answered Spike, who bent down to pick up a wallet.  
Cordelia eyed it.  
"Hey! that's mine!"  
"Well, there's your reason." replied Xander "Someone wants to kill   
you"  
"Could we do this with Giles?" ansewered Hectic Buffy "Because I'm   
sure he'd we wondering where the hell I am right now?!"  
They ran off leaving Spike with Cordelia.  
"Why aren't you hiding for cover? The sun's out"  
"what else is new" he replied walking after the scoobs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You all are late" scolded Giles, Willow heard the clucking noise she  
was so used to.  
"We know, we know. Cordelia sidetracked us. We found her in the trunk  
of her car. Hi Wesley.." Willow stopped "WESLEY?!"  
Buffy rushed to sign in before it was too late, Anya, Tara   
followed to sign Willow and Xander in, and Spike followed for no reason.  
"Excuse me" she called out to a male in a plaided blue shirt, he   
held the sign in sheet.  
He turned around.  
"Yes?" he answered  
"Riley?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TBC.......... 


	2. no title (for now) part 2

"Untitled(for now) part 2"  
--------------------------  
By: Buffy Ann Summers  
  
Summary: Buffy and the gang are going to a camp/retreat sort of thing.   
Everything goes well, until a little girl dies. Now Buffy is determined to  
find the killer at the retreat, where she finds Cordelia, Wesley, and (WHAT'S  
THIS?!!) RILEY?! how will it go now if Buffy is secretly going out with  
Spike?! ooo! what will happen?!  
  
A/N: Whoo! okay.... I kinda did this in Health class.. eh-heh *sweatdropps*  
Kinda gotten bored w/ the lecture on food groups. Anyways you know of my   
illness so please .. readers bear with me on this one. Anyways this is the  
tip of the 'BUFFY ICEBURG' right now Ijust wonder where is the titanic where  
you need one!! hehehe. I wasn't sure if i wanted to type today I had this  
Drusilla fic goin' on in my head but... I DID THIS ANYWAYS!!  
  
Acknowleged-ments: (NONE)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Um, R-Riley .." she sounded surprised "wha-what are you doing here?"  
He smiled like he had never left. Like life just went along witout him. It  
did. And it was hell.  
"I do remember I still work here" came his reply. It wasn't much. It  
wasn't as if she didn't want to know where in the jungle he played Tarzan,   
or like when did he return. Okay, so she did.  
"Work? .. what work?"   
Ouch okay, so to the point.  
"You do know what it is right? .. You know .. Big building, full of   
kids, education -you know collage?"  
She knew what that was. It's been years, but what the hey! Being   
dead for quite sometime does screw the brain! Yes! hello! did we forget that  
concept? being buried six-feet underground! I bet news doesn't travel fast  
when your playing in central-GOD KNOWS WHERE!!  
He didn't say anything after that. Nonetheless, he handed her the   
clipboard, waited, then left. That was it. No more. No less.  
"You know, love" wisphered Spike behind her, she could feel him  
breathing at the nape of her neck "You are one hell of a welcoming comittee"  
She smirked feeling his arms wrap around her waist. This was Spike, comfort  
food number two. It was then till the both realized Anya and Willow, did  
they finally let go.  
"Don't touch me.." she seethed through her teeth  
She heard him chuckle as he passed her.  
"Well then, don't like it so much, Slayer" came his voice. Damn him.  
Couldn't he keep his hands to himself?! ...O..KAY or at least in his pocket  
where she could see them. What was this? COPS? nuh-uh! This is the SECRET  
dairy of Buffy and Spike! (You think you know, but you have NO IDEA!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Apologies were made. And so were Hi's, Hello's, and Nice to meet   
you's.  
"So.... where's Angel?" Willow asked "I bet he'd love to be here"  
Cordelia smirked.  
"Oh .. yea, the sun... would he kill to be under it.." she answered  
sarcastically "And besides .. he has his hands tied back in L.A with the  
baby and all.."  
"Baby? what baby?.."  
She came from behind.  
"Buffy! um... did you sign us in?"  
"um.. yea" her tone of voice lowered and it looked as if she was  
going to break down and cry, okay .. so it just looked like she didn't want  
to talk about it.  
"What? .. I couln't hear you?" came Willow  
Spike chuckled.  
"She's all pouty 'cuz soldier boy's back"  
"Riley's back?!" came Xander from the way back "How cool is that?!"  
Cordelia tapped her foot.  
"Riley?..Riley who?"  
"Buffy's ex" answered Willow. Change subject. Change subject. "So!   
about that baby! who's baby is it?"  
She shrugged it off. Obviously, it was a subject to not go into. And besides,  
how could she not turn down an opportunity to boast about the baby.  
"Angel's he's just the cutest little thing!" She pulled out the  
wallet, began to shake and dropped it to the ground.  
"Ahhhh!"  
"Cordy? cordy! what's wrong?"  
Somehow Wesley was by her asking questions. How stupid. Someone's having a   
seziure and you ask questions.   
"Cordy? what do you see?"  
"Um.. a girl, in the forest.. from here, she-she ..Ahhhh!"  
Her head fell forward as she moved with a hard jerk forward. She fell into  
Wesley's arms.  
"she what cordy?!"  
"Dying! stabbed by it could be mutilation but, by a-a thing.. huge,   
slimey ... and-and.."  
"and?..."  
The shaking stopped and she gasped. She set her gaze to the girl in black.  
"Buffy.." she breathed "you"  
Buffy tooked a step back. Freaky,much? Her hair fell across her face and  
Cordelia's out of breath-inhales had just taken the moment.  
"What?" was all that fell from her lips "what about me?"  
"Your the girl.. it's looking for you" she got up with the help of   
willow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So much for keeping it a secret. Much less the news was out.   
Cordelia's predictions were true. The thing was out there. And it was after   
the slayer. But as far as Miki was concerned, it wasn't any of her bussiness.  
All she had to do was kill it. She was no Slayer. But she was called on by  
the watchers. And the actual one is dead. Her sources told her she was   
missing in action and that her body was found maybe a day after this one   
was risen. This Buffy was still a slayer. But THE slayer is out there,   
somewhere. It could be Buffy. But unless they find who the Slayer is this   
time, this demon was in her list. Will ment her kill. Change that, the   
slayer's kill. How'd the federation like that. So much for mission   
IM-possible.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sunset in the horizon and the skies engulfed into colors of pink,  
purple, orange, and black. Odd setting, but that is the usual colors of   
danger in the air which usually leads to death. She saw the same sky. The  
same sky that told everyone of her death. And she swore she saw it again when  
she watched them bury her. The sky was against her. She ran away from her  
solitude. May it be heaven or what, it was a lovely place. She loved it   
there.  
"Are you okay, pet?"   
Spike. Harsh, rude, Spike. Why is he only there when she is troubled?  
"Kinda.. R-Riley kinda took half of me out there. Surprised. Whoo..  
can't get the fun out of that" came her reply. It was cold. And being just  
back from the dead Buffy, she forgot to pack herself a sweater.  
"No. It isn't pet. I can tell your scared." he stared deeply into   
her eyes, penatrating the gaurd she had up "Tell me. What's got my slayer   
shakin' in her boots?"  
She could have fainted. Okay no, not faint -she could have done  
something dramatic to savor the moment. But no. Let's see what Spike has to  
say.  
"C'mon. don't be afraid to tell me..."  
She reverted her gaze, then back to his eyes.  
"I'm dying all over again. I can see it. I-It's like I'm drowning   
and this is the last time I'm coming back up for air or something. I can't  
take it." she shook and he took her into his arms.  
"Let me tell you something, slayer -Buffy" he took a long sigh then  
continued "when you died. I had dreams of saving you. And in each dream I  
save you. Always in different techniques. But I save you. And this time.  
I will save you"  
She smiled. It was comforting to know he dreamt about her even through she  
wasn't around.  
"And even if you do go" he continued "ask if you could bring someone   
with you next time.."  
She gave a short laugh that ended quickly.  
"Spike, if I die .. will you still love me?" she asked feeling the   
sudden warmth from him.  
"If I'm gone will you miss me?" came his reply.  
"Yes"  
He kissed her on the cheek.  
"Then there's your answer, love"  
That was the thing about him she loved so much. He may seem like he   
was the big bad, but deep down inside he cares. It's like a whole diffrent  
side of Spike. It wasn't total kindness Riley or Dark and broody Angel. It  
was SPIKE. Hard to put into words. All she knew is that she loved him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Xander, have you seen Buffy?" asked Giles, he came up to a pitched  
up blue tent. Xander was outside and Anaya as though it seems was sleeping  
inside the odd contraption.  
"In the last half an hour....NO" he replied "But I wouldn't worry or  
anything. Buffy big girl. Can take care of herself."  
"Hm.." the british thought for a moment, it wasn't Buffy he was   
worried about Spike the vampire was missing too "Well, I guess your right"  
"Is Cordy, okay?"  
The watcher gave a look and shrugged it off. He was engaged for gods  
sake. He would do anything like run off with his old flame. Or would her.  
Bloody hell.  
"Umm.. it seems our Cordelia has developed and ability while she   
nestled in L.A, a gift perhaps"  
"A gift?" question Xander "by gift you mean .. in a box with shiny  
wrapping paper, and sparkly ribbions?"  
Giles shook his head.  
"um.. no. She has been given a give to see visions given to her by  
the powers"  
"Powers? what the hell kinda name is that?"  
"Actualy, The powers are very powerful if I do say so myself.."  
"And you got this from where?..Powers, Powerful I can take a hint   
there, Giles"  
He nodded and cleared his throat.  
"Well, I do must continue on looking for Buffy. I wonder where in the  
world could that girl have gone to?"  
Xander stood up.  
"I'll help" he stated "it's kinda quite on the front here"  
"Thank-you"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a small world and a fifty-fifty percent chance to bump into  
her. God. what is this world coming to. He inhaled. But she was still   
gorgouse as ever. Stunningly beautiful he tought he was falling in love with  
her all over again. Or was it too late. Even if there were feelings. She  
on the other hand must have moved on or something. yep, get Riley out of her  
system. Maybe she still loved him. Only one way to find that out. Go look for  
her and sort things out. Yea sure that was it sort things out and say what  
exactly. Sorry I didn't contact you when you were worried sick about me, but  
I had to follow orders. Sure Riley, real smooth. You'll sweep her off the   
floor with that act. But hey! It's worth a try!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was entirely gone when she finally knew what she wanted.   
Death be damned. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She missed his  
lips. The fact that they were always on hers, ressing hard from hunuger. His  
hands always searching. His body melting onto hers, and again his lips. Lips  
be damned she loved them.  
"Spike.." she breathed her icy tone of voice at him.   
"What, slayer" he chuckled, he knew what he wanted.  
She held her breathe. And he on the other hand was giving her his hot look.  
'guidence' she thought 'need lots of it'  
"You have something I want" still holding her tone of voice, she   
moved she moved her face so they only had two inches away from each other.  
"I don't-"  
She caught his lips with hers before he could do anything about it. Spike's  
eye's widened and wrapped his arms around her waist. He moaned as the kiss   
turned into something else. He let go of her after what seemed like an hour.  
"You need to breathe love.." came his rasped voice.  
She smiled and nodded.   
Suddenly, numerous items fell on to the ground and Buffy and Spike  
turned to see who it was.  
"Giles? .."  
"Harris?..."  
"Riley?!.."  
He was pissed.  
"Buffy.." came his now monotone voice.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TBC 


	3. let me be

Let Me Be  
--------  
By: Buffy Ann Summers  
  
Summary: Buffy and the gang are going to a camp/retreat sort of thing.   
Everything goes well, until a little girl dies. Now Buffy is determined to  
find the killer at the retreat, where she finds Cordelia, Wesley, and (WHAT'S  
THIS?!!) RILEY?! how will it go now if Buffy is secretly going out with  
Spike?! ooo! what will happen?!  
  
A/N: I'm like in a hurry. Heheheh. I've got church in like how many minutes  
from now. I read NEW reviews from this morning so. I JUST GOTTA FINISH this  
for THE PEOPLE WHO LIKE THIS idea. This goes to you. I'll tell you this the  
ending is maybe kinda Crappy but it's good! even I don't know what will   
happen next.  
  
Acknowleged-ments: Cheers to myself! for doing this in a rush-rush. But c'mon  
this is SPIKE I'm writing about. I CAN MAKE TIME!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You try to read me  
You try to figure out  
You try to breathe me  
But you can't blow me out  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" came the outraged watcher "I demand   
to know?!"  
His facial expression was distorted and more dramatic that Xander's.  
"Buffy .. Ugh" commented Harris "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"  
He stood there with his mouth wide open. He could have yelled, like  
Xander. He could have demanded an explanation, like her watcher -But no. This  
was Riley Finn. The more intellectual and more matured Riley Finn. He   
smirked, stepped forward, and punched him. Whomever he was. And left.  
"Riley!" he heard Buffy called out, he ignored her.  
He was stupid. He was crazy to think there might have still been a   
flame in her somewhere. He was insane to think she'd wait for him.   
Nevertheless he still was in love with her.  
She left them to deal with Spike. Poor Spike. She'd have to make it   
up to him later. Right now she was concerned about Riley.  
"Riley" she called out again, he didn't stop and Buffy figured he was  
ignoring her "Riley" this was the third time and he knew third time ment big  
trouble. He stopped.  
He sighed, he didn't want to play. Not now, not here, not anytime. He  
was a fool. A puppet in the 'Buffy Circus', if he didn't get to play the   
ringmaster -he might as well not play all together.  
"What, Buffy" he spoke "what"  
"I just um.. want to apologize for earlier" she answered, the   
situation was tensed. Not only did he return to Sunnydale at a crucial time,  
he returned to her in a very diffrent setting in her life.  
"So.." he scoffed, changing the subject "since when did you decide  
to go out with the opposite life form?"  
"excuse me?"  
"really, um was it before I left or right after?"  
She was shocked and she kept scoffing everywhere.  
"oh, what -like Riley cares?!" she scoffed "You really have some   
nerve, did you know that? You come back from playing George of the jungle  
and what do you expect me to do? fall at your feet?! love you again?! I-I  
don't think so! and what the hell was punching my boyfriend for?!"  
Whoo-hoo. defending Spike.  
It was Riley's turn to scoff. they seemed to be doing it a lot.  
"Who? that-that thing?"  
"For your information that thing is my boyfriend!"  
"Spike? ha! your boyfriend? how is that, Buffy? do you think you'll  
have each other forever and ever? -Happily ever after? you wanted a normal  
life, am I right? well it isn't. You maybe a once in a lifetime person, but  
to him your a one night stand. Maybe I'm wrong. But you'll see it when your  
all old and wrinkly and he's just younger than he ever was. You'll see it   
when he leaves you for the next beautiful slayer that gets called."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You try to feel me  
But I'm so out of touch  
I wont be falling  
You wont have to pick me up  
Sorry if I sound confused  
I don't feel the way you do  
But I wont turn around  
But I wont turn around  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She watched him leave her dumbfounded. Some of it was actually right.  
Would spike do that to her? She didn't feel like chasing after him anymore.  
He clearly placed the thin red line on were he stood in buffy's life.   
Nowhere. Buffy sighed. So much for a clean start.  
"Okay, Spike .. you've got five seconds to explain yourself and then  
it's goodbye world" warned xander, he had a stick in his hand -which he   
picked up right after Buffy left "what's the scam"  
Spike chuckled taking out a cigarette, and his metal lighter, flipped  
it open, and lit it up "there is no scam, harris. What are you blind?"  
Xander chuckled too "oh, from you there is always a scam"  
Spike nodded "Okay" came his response as he blew a puff of smoke   
Xander's way "here's the scam. I need to get close to Buffy because....   
I love her"  
Xander was taken back.  
"You love her?!"   
"What, Harris? you make it sound like it's a bad thing"  
"Becuase it is!" he argued "it's like angel all over again! I know  
you'll hurt her. You'll hurt her so bad. She'll feel like dying all over   
again"  
Spike scoffed "Well, listen up mate. I'm not Angel. Not that crazy  
wanker. I love her, Okay? end of disscussion. and I won't hurt her too"  
It was Giles's turn to scoff at him. He had been quiet for sometime.  
"It isn't end of disscussion till I say so"   
Spike took one good look at the watcher.  
"And what will you do, mate? drown me in british tea?" he could have  
walked away, but Spike was really determined to set the record straight. He  
loved Buffy. No more. No less.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You think I might act out but I wont  
Think that I might have doubts but I don't  
No insecurities  
Won't you just let me let me be  
Think that you know me now, but you don't  
Think that I can't stand on my own  
Ain't my philosophy  
Won't you just let me let me be.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She must have been out for so long because when she returned both  
Xander and Giles looked liked they would have nearly jumped at him. Spike  
looked at her and grinned. He asked her silently where had she been for the  
last hour or so. She shrugged and plainly said she had been thinking. He let  
her slide on that one. Xander and Giles were still there.  
"Look you guys I-" she began before xander cut her off  
"made a very big mistake" he replied  
"no. It's just that -there is no words to say let tell you how I feel  
about Spike. All I know is that -he knows how I function. I don't need to ask  
him to be here for me, he's just there somehow. I can't explain it right now,  
but I'll tell you when I'm ready..."  
Giles growled "You will tell me right now"  
"Giles, I can't. I can't put it to words."  
Giles took his glasses off and pointed at his slayer.  
"I can't shrugg this off Buffy. I can't any longer. You've made   
mistakes in the past and I can't allow you to make more. From this point on.  
I don't want you near him, whatsoever. I'm your watcher you listen to me" he  
shot a glare at spike with distasts and directed his threat at him "I see  
you in a mile radius within her, I kill you. "  
He grabbed Buffy, forgetting all about her slayer strength. She   
resisted and pushed him to the ground. Giles glared at her.  
"Giles. No. this is where I put my foot down." she stammered and   
tears nearly fell down her eyes "I-I can't breathe when I'm around you guys..  
ever since I've been back. I feel like I'm going to die all over again. I  
really appreciate you bringing me back, but I don't know what it is. But with  
Spike -I feel free. I don't have to worry if somethings going to happen-"  
Xander cut in again "Oh.. I see it you just can't stand us... is that  
it?"  
"No it-"  
"just drop it, Buffy. We now know how you feel."  
Buffy looked at Giles "Giles?"  
"I-I.." he began to shake.  
"Giles!!!"  
Spike bent down and looked at him.  
"He's having a heart attack" he told her, before he instucted Xander  
to get help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trust in my instincts,  
Trust that I know what's right  
These are the reasons  
That keep you up at night (at night)  
Don't try---   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TBC...... 


	4. Every Breath in this world

Every breath in this world   
--------------------------  
By: Buffy Ann Summers  
  
Summary: Buffy and the gang are going to a camp/retreat sort of thing.   
Everything goes well, until a little girl dies. Now Buffy is determined to  
find the killer at the retreat, where she finds Cordelia, Wesley, and (WHAT'S  
THIS?!!) RILEY?! how will it go now if Buffy is secretly going out with  
Spike?! ooo! what will happen?!  
  
A/N: watching the new episode of Buffy when she's in the fast food bussiness  
an oooo.. I just saw Spike. hehehe, cute. Anyways, I quite am having trouble  
balancing the TWO series THAT IS UP AT THE MOMENT!! so PLEASE!!! I BEG YOU  
IN DUE TIME MY STORIES WILL HAVE AN UPDATE!! You do know patience is a   
virtue... and besides It's cool I'm making progress! Now! please!! R/R!!!  
  
Acknowledgements: uh-huh! only one! and that is.. Spike! haha!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Love ended here today  
And the dreams we used to share  
I watched you walk away  
As you told me you still cared  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She watched him lie on the hospital bed. His lips didn't urge him to  
scold her anymore. He seemed to be gone. The doctors had told her if he   
didn't wake up anytime sooner -he would die. The longer it was the chances  
grew shorter. She cried longer than anyone else. Spike was with her, laying  
on the couch on the far end of the room. The others were outside. Xander had  
told them the awful news. She didn't care anymore. She was concerned about  
Giles. It seems he had gone on a coffee and liquor diet. What was he   
thinking?  
She sniffled "Giles" she spoke in an audible voice "wake up now..   
please?"  
He didn't stirr. Though she wanted him to, he didn't. Just the motion  
of the rising and falling of his chest. It was the inevitable. As though she  
resisted and forced herself to belive everything was okay -it wasn't. Her  
social life was in a crisis, even her family life. Giles was family. Like an  
ideal father she had never had before. And she didn't want to lose him.  
Spike stirred and opened his eyes. Poor slayer. She had a lot on her  
mind. The scoobs, the soldier, as well as the watcher that lay on the bed  
-dying.  
"How is he, pet?" he asked, she replied with a shake of her head and  
Spike knew everything wasn't going to be good for the rest of the day.   
Making sure Buffy was happy was going to be hard.  
"Don't worry, pet" he smiled "I'm sure ol' watcher boy's going to be   
okay. He's tougher than you think." he sighed, he didn't want to be the   
bearer of bad news "But you have bigger fish to fry"  
She knew what he ment. The 'THING' out in the woods she left Riley to  
deal with. The 'THING' she forgot to mention to him. The 'THING' that might  
think of him as lunch or dinner, hopefully.  
"Slayer"   
She sighed "yeah,yeah .. I know" she wiped Giles's forehead "But I  
want to be here when he -he wakes up..."  
"Pet, the first thing he wants to hear is the woods is no longer a   
threat to puppies and Christmas" he told stroking her hair.  
"Puppies and christmas?" she questioned "Spike where you exactly get  
that from?"  
He chuckled and plainly stated around. Buffy shot him a look. He was  
crazy. She sighed and took one last look at Giles. Spike was right. Giles was  
capable of waking up. He took her and led her out. The scoobs didn't bother  
to look at her, but Spike told them anyways where they would be going and   
what they were going to do. Save Puppies and Christmas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now I can't believe you're gone  
How could you say goodbye  
You told me you'd never make me cry  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She squeezed his hand slightly. He gave his whimsy smile and kissed   
her on her cheek. Everything was going to be okay. She shifted her gaze to  
find a deserted campsite. Or not.   
"Guess we came here just in time.."   
There hung on a large branch was a girl. Short black hair that   
cascaded down the front of her face. She was dead. Literally.  
"oh god..." Buffy to one look at her and thought of vomiting, her  
face was mutilated and words couldn't express how she felt at that moment and  
time. She had to kill that -'THING'  
"Come now, love" spike sighed "there's nothing more we could here"  
Nothing. There was nothing they could do to save her, But there was  
something she could do to save the future victims. Give herself. She didn't  
want to, nevertheless it was the last resort. She mention to Spike what she   
planned to do. Spike, being Spike denied it and told her they'd find   
something else. It didn't seem like the end of the world just yet. It wasn't   
a complete dead end. She knew where to go. Willy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You said  
Nothing in this world would come between us  
No way you'd ever let me go  
Nothing in this world would come between us  
What did you know   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"I mean doesn't she care for all the things I went through?" ranted  
the wiccan witch "I-it was hell!.. and then she comes at you saying she can   
breath around us?! -that's stupid!"  
Her lover wrapped an arm around her and comforted her "We .. should  
give Buffy time, willow.." she spoke in a soothing voice "S-she hasn't gotten  
a hold of life yet. Being dead does make a person kinda out of balance"  
"Time? ... we've given her a lot of time?! what does she want now? a  
clock to go with it?!" willow countered "It isn't TIME she needs! it's   
SPACE!"  
Xander's fiancee sighed "I think we should let her be. She's alone.  
And I think it's great that she finally found someone.."  
"No one cares what you think" spat the witch "And on that note she  
isn't ALONE, she has us. T-thats what friends are for!"  
"Will, take a chill pill" defended Xander "It know were all upset,   
but we have to think of Giles here. He could die."  
They were quiet. Until Anya spoke "what did the doctors say?"  
"Not much. Just the same 'If he doesn't wake up soon, he dies' -deal.  
Either than that, the doctors here are playing chicken with us"   
"I hope he wakes up soon" replied Tara "where's Buffy by the way?"  
Willow shot her a look and Tara wished she could have taken that   
back.  
Xander thought for a moment and spoke "Spike mention something about  
going back to camp."  
"OH.. they want to be alone now do they!"  
"Willow..." scolded xander "I think they went to KILL demons not MAKE  
them"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
She slammed the puny man to the wall. She could crush him. If she   
wanted to, but Willy the snitch was a good addition to her slayer scoobys.  
He wasn't part of the scoobs, and Buffy had no inetentions into making him  
one. Not now or not anytime in the near future.  
"I'm in a bad mood, willy. Now if you want to make it even worse I'll  
show you a side of a diffrent slayer" she growled, spike chuckled.  
He exhaled a puff of smoke from his cigarette "Lessen up,love. You  
scare him even futher you'll make him pee"  
"So?.." she continued "what is that thing in the woods? and who was   
that girl?"  
Willy shook "I-I"  
Buffy "Wrong answer"  
"Okay! Okay!" he pleaded "That thing is a demon a-a lagora atitus it  
was sent here to kill you. The watcher's council knew about this, that girl  
you mentioned might be the demon hunter they sent to kill it."  
Buffy crushed him a bit harder "why couldn't the council depend on   
me to kill it?!" she demanded, Willy whimpered.  
"You-You couldn't be trusted"  
She dropped him and he fell into the floor gasping for air.  
"I-I"  
Before she could say anything Spike stepped forward and punched him.  
"You bloody well take that back, mate!" he raged, willy chuckled.  
"It's true you know." he continued "You know it. She's not human. As  
far as those Bitish dudes are concerned, I'd take their advice. You don't   
know what she is.."  
Buffy inhaled "shut up" she commanded "shut up"  
Before she could lash out at him, he fled. Running like 400 mph, even  
thought a small man of his nature could be able to do that -it seemed like   
that's what he did.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you say  
I'll be watching you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dark nature pulled him out of his soul. Dark abyss welcoming him  
with open arms. Darker than his ripper days, he welcomed them to. He paused  
for a moment. Buffy. His slayer for more than how many years now. What would  
he do now?  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
O can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He comforted her as she cried.  
"don't belive him, pet" he assured "it wasn't true..."  
She shook her head. It was. And it seemed true.  
"I-I think he is right.." she spoke with Spike wiping her tears.  
He assured her again "Don't worry, love. The bad small man won't hurt  
you. He ran away. I scared him."  
The way he had said that whole sentence Buffy had to let out a   
laugh.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His whole body shook and the doctors came rushing in. Anya, Tara,   
Willow, and Xander followed after. A nurse escorted the outside and told them  
they'd inform them what had happen when they were done. They sat outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'll be watching you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He lost the fight just as she came through the door. The loud sound  
of the flat tone reeked in the room. The doctor's shook their heads at her.  
He was gone.  
"G-Giles?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TBC.......... 


End file.
